A Dying Race
by TheExtermination
Summary: When a muggle is found in Hogwarts, she is taken to the ministry of magic, to be interrogated. But when the ministry is reduced to dust after a sudden attack, only Harry can find the girl and save the wizarding world. WARNING! Extreme alternate universe, rated T for language. My first Fanfic.
1. Discovery

Carmen ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, being careful not to make a sound. It was three a.m. in the morning, and the last thing she wanted was wizards to wake up to find a muggle in there school. Well, she's not exactly a muggle, but she's not a wizard either. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She stopped abruptantly, listening to the sound and debating whether or not it was coming her way. Sure enough, the footsteps were getting closer. She looked around, searching for a door, or some place she could hide. _There,_ she thought as she saw a door hanging wide open. She took her chance, and ran in.

Inside, the room was actually a cupboard, built into the walls. There were shelves, each storing hundreds of small bottles, filled with different liquids.

_Tap-Tap-Tap. _

The footsteps were getting closer.

_Tap-Tap-Tap._

Carmen desperately looked for an empty shelf or some place she could hide.

_Tap-Tap-Tap._

All the shelves were filled with bottles, there was nowhere to hide there.

_**Tap-Tap-Tap.**_

Carmen started to panic.

_**Tap-Tap-Tap.**_

If they found out she was here, she would be locked up, or worse, her memory would be erased. After questioning,of course.

_**TAP-TAP-TAP.**_

Whoever was there was very close. Carmen saw her only chance.

_**TAP-TAP-TAP.**_

She hid behind the door.

_**TAP-TAP.**_

The footsteps stopped.

"Careful Harry, if anyone finds out that we stole a-"

Carmen listened. The voice was female.

"Shhh!"

A male voice.

"I thought I heard someone."

Another male voice. Carmen held her breath.

"Just hurry up and grab the potion. It's probably just your imagination."

The female voice again.

"Alright, alright."

One of the male voices said, and the footsteps started up again. Carmen realised where they were headed. She looked through the crack in the door where the hinges were and saw a boy with brown hair, glasses and school robes walk through.

Carmen froze.

"Not it, no, no, no, no... Where is it?

"Maybe there's another shelf behind the door."

"Hmmm."

Carmen saw the door opening, and knew was about to be seen.

The door opened further, when...


	2. Escape

**Thank you to hogwartssterlingscholar for the review. It means losts guys, so please review! Suggestions welcome!**

Quick as a flash, carmen pulled out her gun.

The door opened to the point where Carmen was exposed.

She didn't hesitate.

_**PTEW!**_

Harry, who was jus trying to find the right ingrediants for his brewing exam, dropped to the floor. He wasn't dead, Carmen had used a gun very similiar to a tranquiliser. Except their was no darts. More like beams of plasma locating Harry's brain and overloading the natural energy discharge caused when people think. But only Carmen knew that.

Carmen heard the other two wizards jump back, and whip out their wands.

"Who-" a female spoke, before clearing her voice, "Whoever is there, come out now."

"With your wand down," said a cowardly male voice.

Carmen sighed. Then she walked out into the open, infront of Hermione and Ron, who backed away when they saw her. They had good reason to. For starters Carmen was dressed in a strange, unearthly purple armour, which covered her from her feet to her neck. Oh yeah, and she had her gun pointed at them.

"Put the gun down." Said Hermione.

Carmen gave her a look that said, 'Really.'

"Okay then," said Hermione.

"You give us no choice," added Ron.

"_Stupif-"_ they said at the exact sametime, before Carmen reacted and shot them both.

After they fell to the floor, Carmen saw how cute they looked together. She gently placed the male's arm over the female, and then left.

**2 days later.**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all sitting at the table in the great hall, just about to have dinner. Dumbledore was just finishing his nightly speech. Harry and Ron zoned out in the first 2 minutes.

"And then finally students, if anyone sees a mysterious girl, report to me immediantly."

Hermione nudged Harry on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The girl! The one we saw before! Dumbledore said if anyone saw her they should report to him!"

"But that means someone else must've seen her too!" Said Ron, who just joined the conversation.

"Yeah..." Said Harry, thinking deeply.

**1 day later.**

Carmen desperately searched in her food supplies for anything at all.

"Shit."

There was no food left.


	3. Encounter

**Chapter 3 up! Woot!**

**Please read and review! All suggestions welcome!**

Once again, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat together in the great hall, listening to the Dumbledore. This time, however, they were listening out for any news on the had been three sightings in four days, and Hogwarts was buzzing with rumors.

"And students, due to the increasing amounts of sightings, we believe that someone is helping this girl avoid capture. The penalty for such a thing is expulsion. Also, to help keep the situation controlled, and more exciting, the reward for finding this girl is 150 house points. That is all."

"150 house points! Blimey! Everyone in the whole school is gonna be looking for her,"said Ron, marvelling at the reward.

"Something's not right. If they wanted to find her, why not just use a retrieval spell?"

Harry pondered.

"You're right Harry." Hermione confirmed.

"Let's go see Hagrid tommorrow. Surely he'll know something."

Ron nodded.

**12 hours later.**

Harry pushed open Hagrid's door.

"Well you can't just stay- Oh, Harry, come in."

Inside Hagrid sat at a table, mug in his hand, apparantly talking to- the girl. She was sitting next to Hagrid, on a chair that seemed awkwardly small. She was no longer dressed in her armour, but in a blue shirt and jeans. Her black hair was hung loose, and her eyes were a deep blue. Hermione and Ron walked in, and immediantly pulled out their wands. Harry was a little slower than them.

Carmen whipped out her gun in response. It was the same purple as her armour, but with little white lights that flickered on and off.

"Oi you three, I mean four, put your wands down. And your gun."

None of them flinched.

"Alright then, let's do this at gunpoint. First thing you three should know is my name is Carmen. Not the girl, the mysterious girl, or hallucination. Carmen."

"Harry."

"Hermione."

"Ron."

There was silence.

"Now the reason why Carmen here is here is to tell us something very important." Hagrid said uneasily.

"That is correct." Carmen stated, her gun still pointed at them.

"Well why don't you tel-"

**CRACK!**

Hagrid's front door exploded.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all copped the blast. It brought some of the roof down too, trapping the wizards.

Once the dust had settled, in walked a drone. Only Carmen knew what is actually was, and revealed her knowledge with a single word; "Shit!"

The drone was mounted on three short legs, which were a heavy led grey. The legs were on a single metal box, which had several orange lights on it. Most of them were flashing, which created an ugly combination of orange and a light stone grey that covered the metal box. But the main feature about the drone was the giant cannon attached to the metal box. It was at least 5 metres across, and was the same led grey. White lights flashed from the back part of the cannon. And on top of the cannon was a single antennae, which, once again Carmen knew was actually the drone's control unit.

Satisfied with the damage, it walked toward the pile of rubble that had Harry's head sticking out of it. Harry looked up to see the barrel of the giant cannon, and struggled furiously. It was no use. A low pitched noise began to emit from the drone, and green energy started gathering around it...


	4. Complications

**CHAPTER 4 IS UP! QUADRIPLE WOOT!**

**Please read and review, and all suggestions are welcome!**

_**PTEW!**_

The drone sank to the floor. The lights stopped flashing, the green energy that had been gathering around it dissapated.

Harry started breathing heavily as he realized just how close he had been to death.

Carmen had shot the drone just in time.

Seeing that the danger had passed, Hermione got to her feet, and started walking towards the drone. Carmen raced over to Harry and pulled him free of the rubble.

"You," she said, "Have no idea how close you came to being a pile of dust."

"I- I can see that... Thanks."

Carmen went to help Ron out of the pile of rubble that was Hagrid's roof. Hagrid himself was busy freeing himself from a relatively small piece of rubble that had landed on his feet. His mug was intact, and so inbetween trying to move the rubble he would take a drink.

Meanwhile Hermione was examining the drone.

"Who could have made something like this..." She voiced her thoughts.

"Couldn't have been muggles, they don't have this level of technology..."

Carmen saw Hermione studying the drone.

"They're called Decepter Droids. That-" She pointed to the drone, "Is a Type 1."

Hermione listened, curious. Then she went to touch the Droid.

Carmen saw her about to touch it.

"DON'T!" She yelled.

But it was too late. Hermione had touched the drone.

Carmen jumped and pushed Hermione out of the way. Suddenly the drone reactivated itself, and just as Carmen had pushed Hermione out of what was Hagrid's door, the Type 1 pulsed a large green beam straight into her. Carmen looked shocked. She had been shot in the stomach. She dropped to her knees. The gaping hole in within Carmen was smoking. The Type 1 seemed as if it was grinning.

"Tarykr mes tanorakan desive lates." It said in an electronic voice, with no emotion.

The shocked look on Carmen's face disappeared.

"Bereda," she responded, "Coron fertac Herel."

"_Reducto!" _Hermione blew the Droid's back leg off.

It turned to her.

"_Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!_"

The spells became inaffective,as the whole droid turned a glowing green.

Hermione backed against the wall.

The droid walked towards her. Green energy once again built up around the Type 1.

_"Reducto!"_

_"Reducto!"_

Both Harry and Ron joined the fight.

But the droid payed no attention to them.

It got closer to Hermione. She became desperate.

_"Stupify! Reducto! Expelliarmus!"_

Still nothing penetrated the glowing green energy.

_**PTEW!**_

This time the droid exploded.

Carmen had pulled out her gun and shot the droid just in time. Again.

Then she collapsed. The pool of blood that she fell into was her own, but was not red. It was a light blue. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid (Who had just freed himself from the rubble) all came to her aid. After all, Carmen had saved their lives, even if she has a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

"What are we going to do? We can't take her to the nurse, she'll be taken into custody!" Hermione stated.

"Right now, we have no choice."

**1 hour later.**

"Proffessor, we have her." Snape reported.

"Excellent. Now we will be able to finally wipe out the Devise for good."

Said Dumbledore, who had an awfully familiar green glow to him...


	5. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 5! IT IS UP! WOOT!**

**I'm uploading these pretty fast now.**

**So recapping: Carmen's severly wounded, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid are friends with Carmen, Carmen's blood is a light blue, there's Decepter Droids out to kill them, and now Dumbledore has a green glow to him... What else could happen?**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked down at the crippled body on the bed. It's surprising how even when you've just stared death in face you can still sleep easy. And that's exactly what Carmen looked like in her white hospital clothes.

"Right their loves?" Asked the nurse.

"We're fine thanks." Said Harry.

"Examining the muggle?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron awkwardly, searching for an answer.

"Alright then. Just hurry, as she'll soon be sent to the ministry. Just a couple of hours now." The nurse moved on.

"How could they do this to her? We told them what happened- She saved your life Harry, and mine!" Hermione stated, with some anger in her words.

"I don't know."

"Look, she's coming to."

Sure enough, Carmen opened her eyes.

"Hello."

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence.

"Let me guess- You took me to the nurse and now in a couple of days I'm going to the ministry to be interrogated.

"A couple of hours, actually."

Carmen nodded.

"What was it," Harry asked.

"I'm sorry?" Carmen replied, confused.

"When you were speaking to the drone, you spoke in a language I've never heard before."

"Oh. That was my native language."

"What culture?"

"Let's just say it's not from this planet."

"What were you saying?"

"The Type 1 said 'Finally, the last of the Devise has fallen.' I said 'Bitch, die in hell."

There was a silence.

"And you're Devise?"

"Yes, and as the droid said, the last one."

"What were they?"

"The Devise? That's a long story."

"You've got time."

Carmen sighed, and then began her story.

**Yeah, just a short chapter to keep the story going. So what are the Devise? Where does Carmen come from? Why is her blood blue? And how are the ministry going to react? Will they ever see Carmen again? And will I ever stop asking questions? Not yet. Will I get back to what the summary says about the ministry being reduced to dust?**

**Well, yes. SPOILER.**


	6. Backstory

**CHAPTER 6. THE BACKSTORY CHAPTER. **

**Pleas review! Please!**

**All suggestions welcome. Just please say/type them.**

"It all started when tensions between my race and- Yes Ron, I am an alien. Anyway, when tensions between my race and another called the Incepicos escalated, war broke out. It came as a shock to everyone, but we knew that we had no choice. Over 1 third of my race was drafted into the army- including myself. I was quickly promoted to what would equal the rank of Col. Two years after the war began a ship was dispatched to take out 4 Incepicos motherships. It failed to destroy all of the ships before it lost all power. It had destroyed 2 motherships and made a third uninhabtable. Netherless, it's crew was taken hostage. I was one of them. Unfortunately for the Incepicos, since the thord mothership's crew had escaped to this one, their life support system required double the power. But the battle had burned up alot more 'juice' as you would call it then they could take."

"We thought they would let us go, as they wouldn't be able to keep us alive- but no. One of their scientists discovered a solution to the power problem. It turns out my kind have a constant plasma charge inside them. The Incipicos could use plasma as an energy source. You can guess what happened next."

Hermione looked shocked and disgusted, but maintained her silence. Ron too was horrified at what Carmen was telling them, but tried to look strong. Harry just kept listening.

"At first they were, as you would say, humane, but that dissipated when they found that the natural plasma charge grows smaller when we sleep. To combat this, the chief scientist developed a device that drew the energy out of us when we were still awake. I was the first trial."

Carmen paused, her eyes tearing up.

"The device worked temporarily. It was able to suck the power out of me. But then things when horribly wrong. The device started sucking the electrons not only out of the plasma but also out of my normal organs. Luckily the device was overloaded with the energy and shut down before I was killed."

Harry nodded.

"The Incipicos saw this side affect as an added bonus, something that would give them even more energy. And so they took all of the crew's lives."

Hermione looked even more shocked and horrified than before. "Murderers..." She said quietly.

Carmen continued.

"As all the plasma from my body had been removed, I was no use to Incipicos. They put me in a escape pod and tossed it into space."

"The pod was found 8 days later. I told my race what had happened."

There was silence.

"Several months went by. The Incipicos had turned the tide of war. We were being slaughtered. In a final desperate attempt to combat the threat, our scientists manufactured droids that would wipe out the Incipicos."

Harry could see where this was going.

"They turned on you, didn't they..."

Carmen nodded.

"But only after they had wiped out the Incipicos- and every other race in a cluster of solar systems. Our own weapons became inaffective to against the droid's shields. They were nicknamed the Decepter Droids after they turned on us."

Carmen started crying, and Harry placed his hand on hers for comfort.

"It took then less 3 weeks for everyone to be wiped out. An entire race, over four thousand years of recorded history- all gone."

"How did you survive?" Asked Ron.

"A man saved me, in a flying tel-"

"So here is our muggle. Here for months, and then goes around destroying Hogwarts."

The minister of magic said, with prejudice in his tone.

"I didn't destroy any-"

"Save your petty excuses for your trial. I don't want to here what wild story you've cooked up for destroying Hagrid's house."

Carmen went to explain, but then decided against it.

"To the ministry then."

He held out a box. Harry, Ron and Hermione all knew it was a portkey, but Carmen had no idea. She grabbed the box, and then she was gone.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all stood their for quite some time, taking in what Carmen had told them. The nurse then told them to leave, and so they did.

"Proffesser, they have not delivered the girl to us. They say it is their duty to interrogate her, and not ours."

"This is an outrage..."

Dumbledore said. He thought for a while, and then stated, "Prepare the troops. We need that girl!"


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 7**

**Please review! All suggestions welcome!**

Carmen ran through the screaming crowds of wizards, dodging spells and plasma blasts. Fires burned almost everywhere, as the plasma that the Decepter Droids use was over two thousand degrees celcius. The smoke was filling Carmen's lungs, which made her cough. The footsteps of what Carmen guessed was well over a hundred Type 1 droids thundered over the screams, but was drowned out by the explosions. The attack had began as soon as Carmen had entered the ministry.

_**PTEW! PTEW! PTEW!**_

_REDUCTO! EXPELLIARMUS!_

Carmen ducked as a Type 1 shot at her. A wizard proceeded to shoot it, but was easily dispatched. Unfortunately though, the roof of the ministry had been severly damaged, and the droid had shot it when it was aiming at Carmen. A large chunk came crashing down on Carmen. It hurt like hell. Normally Carmen would just push it off her, but her hands had been bound when she got to the ministry. She was stuck under the rubble. She tried to push it off with her legs, but she couldn't. She looked around, desperate to get away before the Type 1's found her.

_There._

The box that the minister had was lying only about a foot away from her.

She reached out with her legs.

The droids were advancing.

She stretched out further.

The wizards were falling back. Soon she would be alone on the battlefield.

She stretched as far as she could.

_**PTEW! PTEW!**_

Some of the droids had spotted her.

Finally Carmen had the box, and she suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts:

Harry, Hermione, Ron and everyone else in the school was frantically running away from it. Just over an hour ago something started firing upon Hogwarts from orbit.

"We have to find Carmen! She's the only one who can help us now!" Harry yelled, informing Hermione and Ron what his plan was.

"But how? She's probably dead anyway, attacks like this are happening all over the globe!" Ron shouted back.

"I have an idea! Follow me!" Hermione yelled over the sound of the Griffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms exploding. Hermione made a detour into the forest, jumping over the long thick roots that potruded out of the relatively flat ground. The air in the forest was a lot less smokey to that of the air in the open, and Harry guessed that the trees were blocking the horrid scent of everything he'd known burning down. Finally Hermione slowed to a walk, and said,

"It's around here somewhere..."

"What's he-" Harry started, before Hermione dropped to the forest floor without warning. Harry and Ron quickly followed her example.

"Damnit..." She commented in disbelief.

Ahead of them there was a cluster of Type 1's, as well as what Harry could guess from Carmen's description was two Type 2's. They were gathered around a relatively small device, of which was a sphere with several rectangular lights scattered across it's surface. The lights were flashing a light blue, with the occasional gold sequence. Hermione saw the pattern. It was 12 blue flashes, then one gold flash. Both lights illuminated the forest, exposing the droids.

"What is that?" Harry whispered.

"Carmen gave it to me. She said to hide it well. Looks like the droids got to it first,"

Hermone said.

"Yes, but what does it do?"

"I don't know, Carmen just said to hide it well."

"That's helpful."

"Shhhh."

The droids seemed to have made a break through, as suddenly the sphere glowed an evil orange. Then abruptantly it emmited a great red light, and all the droids disappeared.

"That is helpful..."


	8. Last Of Their Kind

**Chapter 8! Woot!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Carmen, the Descepter Droids, the Incipicos, and the Devise.**

**Months after the first attack on wizards...**

"Harry. We've been looking for her for months now. I'm sorry. But it's time."

Hermione told Harry, her eyes watery.

"No. She's got to be out there."

"Harry-"

"If we don't find her, then every wizard on the planet will be wiped from existance! Don't you see that Hermione!?"

"Harry... Ron tried to talk to the others through the network- they're gone."

Harry took a step back. He then turned around and looked over the cliff.

Everything he knew was gone.

Everything.

But not everyone.

"We'll head to Egypt tomorrow. We can try to blend in with the locals."

Hermione nodded, and then headed back to the tent.

**Weeks later.**

Harry stood on top of a small hill, which looked out to New York. It was night time but still the streets were alive with lights flashing out from the city like a beacon. The cold night air penetrated Harry's jacket, and so he shivered. Hermione stood next to him. She too was feeling the cold.

"Harry, what's that coming down from the sky...!"

Harry looked to the clouds above New York. A giant lump of steel seemed to be hovering over the city.

"Oh shit!"

Screams echoed from the city at such a volume that even Harry, who was almost two kilometres away from the city, had to cover his ears. Harry knew what would come next. Purple beams emitted from the bottom of the spaceship, and instantly destroyed everything in their path. Their was a loud humming, and then Harry saw hundreds of what seemed to be dots flying out of the ship. Those dots were actually standard Decepter Droid retrieval ships. They were nicknamed dots because of their circular shape. They beam their victims up into the back of the dot, which is made from a material very similiar to diamond, but was as sharp as obsidian. Soon everyone in New York would either be dead or imprisoned in the cruiser that flew high above the city.

It took less then an hour for the city to become deathly silent.

"It's not just wizards now. It's muggles as well."

As Harry said that the cruiser unleashed a giant purple beam onto the city, and then it was gone. Nothing but rubble left.

"Hermione."

"Harry?"

"Even if we do stop searching for Carmen, what do we do? Where do we go? The droids are killing everything and everyone."

"Harry, look at this." She handed him the device that Carmen had given to her. It was flashing green. He held it for a long time, and then said, "What's that little blue button do-" He pressed it.

Suddenly Carmen appeared in front of them.

"Carmen!"

"Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Where have yo-"

"This is a hologram. The device I gave Hermione contained a piece of information that I must explain to you. The device can track the location of all Decepter Droids. Simply select the galaxy you wish to locate the droids in."

Carmen disappeared, and was replaced by a map of what appeared to be the universe.

Harry pointed to the milky way. It zoomed in to it.

"Now select the solar system you want." Carmen's voice was still there, but the image remained the milky way.

Harry pointed to the solar system.

It zoomed in further.

"The red dots are the Decepter Droids, white lines represent the outside of a spaceship." Suddenly the earth was covered in red dots. Mars had some as well.

"Harry-" Hermione started but Harry finished,

"I can see it."

Above the earth were heaps of white lines. But one stood out. Inside the red lines it was completely red, as if someone had used the fill tool on paint.

"How big is that..." Harry pondered in shock.

Carmen's voice once again responded.

"28 kilometres length, 8 kilometres wide, and 2 kilometres in height."

Harry took a step back.

"Crap..."


End file.
